The Revival
by Buyogalmeow
Summary: Ok BeastBoyxTerra. This will be a looong fic. BB is a scientist trying to find the cure for Terra's solidnesss. RavCyborg,RobinStar. They all have kids. Please review. I'm posting chapter one as soon as i find the disk its on. Thankies, and no flames
1. Explanations & Junk

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my cat and my laptop. And my ladybug panties. (And I'm black so I can make Cyborg and Cyril II as ghetto and southern as I want! Hey y'all where's ma biscuits?)

Robin: And me, you gorgeous diva! runs over to author and passionately kisses h**er**

Buyo: Now, now Robin, you're married to Starfire in this fic!

Robin: Damn, why can't I be with you?

Buyo: Because it's my story, we can play AFTER the fic is done, kay?

Robin: I love ya baby! passionately kisses author again

Starfire: ROBIN!

This is, like, the prologue/explanations/thing

I will probably try to draw pictures and scan a few before the fic is done. This time element is very crucial. I am re-inventing the TT episode when Terra "died". The Titans were much, much older, let's say, 25ish. So X out all that drama with Slade and say that there was a volcano eruption and Terra her life to save the City. Terra and BB were not married, but they had sex anyway, and they ended up with a daughter who was one when her mother "died". Her name is Carly. BB is about 30 and everyone else is about 31-32ish. It's been 5 years since Terra "died" and now Carly is six. Carly is light skinned with green hair, and very perceptive for a 6 year-old. Raven and Cyborg got married, and they have two kids, named Cyril II and Azalea. Starfire and Robin married and they have two kids named Bruce (Batman!) and Selena, A.K.A Moonfire. Cyril and Selena are both 7 and Carly, Azalea and Bruce are six. The Titans all live in their own homes in Suburbia, west of the city. Their tower still stands and they go there for missions, which is still their job. Their kids will have powers, but I haven't decided who will have what yet.

Will somebody please tell me if something is missing, that I forgot?

Please and thank you. I will start the fic in the next chapter, but only if I get at least 3 response to my fic.


	2. Goo' Mornnin

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

Robin: I wasn't me honey, I swear!

Starfire: Bullshit! I see the way you look at her when she's writing, those trips to the grocery store, for just some Peanut butter and cat food, and you take 3 hours! I've smelled her scent on your business shirts! Explain yourself!

Robin: Honey, she and I are just...just...friends?

Buyo: What! We are most certainly not....

Starfire: you stay out of this, you skanky ho!

Buyo: I may be a skanky ho, (winks at all the single men out there) but I am not a husband stealer! You two aren't even married!

Robin: That's true!

Starfire: I...

Beastboy scratched at his beard and yawned. He looked at the clock. It was 6:30am. _Time to get Carly up_, he thought.

**Flashback**

"TERRA, NO! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for this city!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm so sorry Beastboy, I love you so much! Take care of Carly for me, tell her I love her, and I'll see you again someday!!!!!!" Terra screamed.

Beastboy closed his eyes as terra screamed and a light blinded him into unconsciousness.

**End Flashback**

Beast boy went into the Kitchen. He poured Carly and himself some soymilk and poured Carly some of her favorite cereal: Titan O's. (A/N: With a titan crunch! They are my sponsors) He cracked two vegetarian eggs into a skillet and made her's sunny side up, and his scrambled. He poured himself some coffee.

_"Damnit....what is the rest of that defusion formula?" he thought._ He was so close, so very close to uncovering the missing piece to the puzzle of Terra's Magmata.

He needed to get some rest. All he had done/found out in the past 5 years was: change his skin back to normal (no more green skin, his hair is still green!), the rock can only be melted off, but the heat could kill her, The rock encasing her body is like a skin.

"Daddy?" a little blonde head came out of her room, in a red jumper and red tights and Mary Jane shoes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Were you up again?"(A/N: Wha'd I tell ya about that perceptiveness?)

"Well....I was, I was doing some work for the titans and..."

"You were researching Mommy again, weren't you?"

"Honey, I'm so close!!!!!We'll have her back soon, I promise"

"Okey dokey, lemme at those eggs!"

Ok the next part is coming soon, to a fanfic near you!!!!

I know it's lame, but it'll get better in the next chapter. Please Review, no flames please, they are really immature.


End file.
